<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>rebirth by huffletodapuffle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031355">rebirth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffletodapuffle/pseuds/huffletodapuffle'>huffletodapuffle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fluff, really just a character piece on eli but eclare is there</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:22:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/huffletodapuffle/pseuds/huffletodapuffle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Eli loved the mornings.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clare Edwards/Eli Goldsworthy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eli loved the mornings.</p>
<p>	It was strange; most people didn’t expect it from him.  Most people expected the opposite - the former hearse-owning, brooding, tortured artist, up until all hours of the night working on his latest screenplay, while his New York Times journalist wife started her day with the sun.  </p>
<p>	In reality, Clare could easily sleep until noon, and he often had to remind her to step away from her computer and come to bed.  Sometimes all it took was brushing her hair away from her shoulder and a few soft kisses pressed to her neck; other times, he would wake in the morning to find her slumped over her computer, having to gently shake her awake and lead her to bed before dumping out the sludgy leftover coffee she’d made a midnight and starting a fresh pot.  </p>
<p>	Mornings, Eli had decided a long time ago, were vastly underrated. </p>
<p>	No matter what the previous day held, mornings were always a fresh start, a clean slate.  The sun still rose, even on the day after Julia died; after he’d crashed Morty; after the monstrosity that was Love Roulette; after he’d found Cam in the greenhouse; after Clare had been diagnosed with cancer; after they’d lost Adam, and then lost him again with the miscarriage.  A new day had always been there for him; through every loss and heartbreak.  While the sunrise did not miraculously erase the day before, it always offered new opportunities.</p>
<p>	Everyone always talked about how beautiful New York City was at night; the twinkling lights across the skyline and air filled with possibility in a city that never sleeps.  Eli could appreciate that, sure, but there was something a bit more magical about the quiet sunrise over the Brooklyn bridge, watching the city wake up. </p>
<p>	With his mug full and steaming in the brisk morning, Eli padded to he and Clare’s shared desk in front of the vast window overlooking the city.  The view was one of their biggest reasons for keeping their studio apartment they’d had since university, despite that they’d eloped in the spring, and were both making enough money to upgrade. </p>
<p>	Besides, Clare’s soft snoring from across the room had been his writing soundtrack for years, and he wasn’t sure he was ready to give that up just yet. </p>
<p>So, Eli loved the mornings; no matter what the day before had brought, or the day today would bring, he knew he’d always find solace in the rising sun.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>